


More than a touch

by AndrogynousBlackBox



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Choking, I do not forget that torture scene, Incest, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrogynousBlackBox/pseuds/AndrogynousBlackBox
Summary: As soon Klaus realize he can make Ben solid again, Ben start to wonder about some of the experiences he never got to have alive.





	More than a touch

As soon Klaus can control his powers to make Ben solid, that makes Ben realize how much he couldn’t have while he was alive. His entire life was the academy and dismembering bad guys. He had his own interest of course, but nobody outside the house to talk about. No best friend, no crushes, no girlfriend, no nothing. And he is young, he has seen Klaus grow up, have relationships, breaks them, flirt and do everything he couldn’t. 

He moved away on his intimate moments because, dead or not, he wasn’t any creep, but he was still rather curious and wondered what it felt like. When Klause screamed and said later it was because it was so good, what did that meant? When the bed moved so much that it banged against the wall, he wondered living something that made you not mind that.

He didn’t ask, in part because Klaus was too out of his mind with whatever he could grab to see him, less than anything hear to him, but also because he just knew Klaus would put out that expression of concern that it felt so irritating when directed to him. He was already dead, for fuck’s sake! There was nothing that was going to change that, and then have Klaus look so pained, so concerned that he never got to know any of that on his own flesh, was so upsettign that if he had a stomach it would made him sick. Why the hell Klaus couldn’t direct that concern to himself before it was too late? Who cared about the dead when he was still alive?

But when he can touch again, for the first time in forever, when something he does has an actual impact and weight on the world, those questions are back on his head again and Klaus notice, of coure he does, because you don’t spend fixated to the side of a person 24/7 without them catching on to things. So after some more cohercing, Ben does tells him what he thinks. And Klaus does look defeated, as if looking at his brother exactly the same as he was when he died wasn’t enough to let dawn on him he was young, he was unexperienced on so many things, and Ben is too embarassed to tell him right away that it doesn’t matter, taking a moment long enough for Klaus to speak again.

“Oh, shit, I am sorry… Well, do you want me to do it?”

Ben somehow knows what he means because you don’t stay glued to someone 24/7, even if they can’t see you because they are high as they can be, without learning to read their mind a little. “Do you mind?”

“No, no, no, it’s okay. I think it will be easier than me trying to help you get laid with anyone else.”

It was true, of course. They didn’t know still the reach of his power, if he could do it to a distance or for how long. They know that when Klaus made him solid, Ben could feel again, it wasn’t just a piece of chalk touching the wall but like an actual hand brushing his, the warm feeling that he forgot and at the same time is like he never said goodbye to. 

He is on top, Klaus wants to be down because he say it’s an easy position and will help him to concentrate. He has his hand over the headboard of his bed and closes his eyes, the blueish energy coming out of them as he opens his legs and the weight of Ben is felt on the bed. He hurries himself up in taking away the spectral representation of his clothing, that feels like actual clothing now, and raises up the thighs of Klaus as the man is breathing in deeply and Ben decides not to comment on the half erection he has right now.

He has seen him naked, it was inevitable, but he never minded that much like now. His ghostly hands brush that erection, wanting to hold it for a moment, help him out a little only to have his finger traspass the skin as Klaus shivers a little, reaching a full state now.

“Sorry, sorry, I got… distracted” say, his eyes still close and takes a deep breath, frowning again. “Okay, try again. But don’t concentrate so much on me either, alright? I am fine. Just… try to have fun.”

Ben understand on some level that it should be uncomfortabe. Embarassing. Maybe shameful. But they have spent their lives seeing Allison and Luther pretending they were secretive, seeing dad turning a blind eye to it, seeing mom just insist that they adjust to their bed time schedule and just softly scolding one or the other when they were out at night together, so doesn’t feel that out of place. Ben is just grateful for having the chance, the curiosity tingling through his temporally corporeal body down to the monster inside of him.

In fact, it’s kind no surprise that as he start going inside, all a little more tight than he expected, some tentacles have started to come out from his belly as well, caressing a human body for the first time ever without any murderous intent. At realizing what they were, Klaus looks absolutely confused but then start chuckling, a soft smile on his face as the tentacles wrapped around his neck without any pressure.

“You kinky son of a bitch” he mentions and then laugh, but Ben just have to look down for a moment to notice is well meaning to.

“Oh, and you don’t?”

“Oh, shit, you are right. Am I so obvious now? And here I thought I had you all fooled into thinking I was the most innocent kid on the block.”

That is when Ben can’t stop the laughter either and Klaus wrap his legs around him, biting his lips at the caressing of the tentacles that he had only seen when they were a danger to someone else but never felt like it was to him. He misses a little the choking, though. Way too many dreams of monster in scify movies having their way with his body and he too wrecked to do anything about it. A little bit of danger was only a good spice. But this moment is not for him, and even if he can’t remember his first time, he can imagine he would have prefered it without any pressure, just be let explore and find out what he could do at his own pace.

That is what he is thinking as he decides to stay quiet on that petition, when suddenly the pressure does increase and that only makes him close off around Ben, a moan that fill his room. 

“It’s too much?” ask Ben, kinda lost and Klaus pat the tentacle a little so it could free him enough to speak.

“This is my safeword” say the man knocking on the wall. He still has his eyes close, because somehow that makes it easier to concentrate, something he really needs right now when he feel like wanting to lose his mind. “You hear that, that is enough. You don’t hear it, everything is fine. Got it? Good. Then more, please.”

And so Ben does and the strangling is just right, as if Ben was taking notes during that not particularly time at the hands of Cha Cha and Hazel. Unlike those two, thought, these tentacles could kill that way alone. He had see them rip other’s guys off their bodies, break someone in half as Barbies nobody wanted anymore, pull until each member at the same time until there was nothing more than a bloody torso. He knows those tentacles have killed in way worst than those two and the fear only makes it a little bit better, he drinks it in like he would a shot of whisky before realizing he could have this instead.

He doesn’t know what he is saying, is he is even articulating words, but knows that the pressure keeps steady and Ben is thrusting onto him with such energy that is a absolute miracle he could concentrate on anything at all but to feel, but to beg for more. Oh, it has been so fucking long since anybody accepted to do this and worst since someone did it so well. So close, so close, so close…

And for the first time, Ben moan, making sound he never heard from him before, and Klaus stroke himself on almost blind desperation, just a few seconds before his body can’t take it anymore and his orgasm expand like something directly injected onto his blood deprived brain, something sweet and light and powerful, ever expanding, not slowing down until he doesn’t realize the moment he let go and can just stay there, breahing for air.

It takes him a few second to come back, but he finally open his eyes to see Ben, clothed again, hovering over him and calling his name, eyes so big on his worry.

“Sh, sh, sh” say Klaus softly, putting a finger against the ghostly lips he now knows how to touch. It takes a big effort out of him, as he doesn’t want anything else but to sleep, more satisfied he had been in a long, long time, but again, this isn’t his first time and that he ought to respect it. “I am fine” say with a hoarse voice, grabbing the face of Ben to bring it down with him and kiss his lips. That wasn’t part of the plan but might as well. “I didn’t knocked the wall, okay? So you did fine. Congratulation on your first time. Had fun?”

Ben nods, putting his hand over Klaus and Klaus kiss his nose now. Ben has always been objectively handsome, but right now, for some reason, he is also so cute.

“Wanna cuddle for a bit, bro? I think I have enough fuel for that” offers Klaus, moving himself to a side of his bed and patting the other. “Come on, I will be the big spoon. Being the little spoon is great.”

“If you say so” comments Ben, positioning himself on the bed, his back on his brother and he surrounds his chest from behind, nuzzling the leather jacket he brought back to life. Ben sighs and whatever tension that there was left seemed to go away instantly as their bodies got closer. A moment that feel even more intimate than a while before, so comfortable. “Okay, you win. This is nice.”

“Yeah? I told you” Klaus yawn, caressing the black blueish hair of the ghost. Such a good hair too, such a pitty more didn’t get to enjoy it. “Wanna try again sometime?” ask, thinking that he might as well took out that question out of his head because he knew it was going to bother him later. “It’s fine with me either way, no pressure” he clarifies, just in case. 

“Sure” say Ben, reaching for his hand to interwind theri fingers together over his abdomen, some tentacles tentively wanting to join the simple gesture that carried out so much more.


End file.
